Tribal Totem
Tribal Totem is a quest that involves you heisting an artefact revered by the Rantuki tribe of Karamja which had been taken from them by the Ardougnese nobleman Lord Handelmort. Official description Walkthrough |items=*None Recommended: *About 90 coins (a ring of charos (a) or Karamja gloves lowers the cost) *Activated lodestones in Ardougne and Karamja *An amulet of glory or a player-owned house in Brimhaven }} Urban Totem Start by conversing with Kangai Mau in The Shrimp and Parrot inn, located west of the Brimhaven Agility Arena. Kangai tells you that he is a member of the Rantuki tribe, and in search of an adventurer for a mission. Lord Handelmort, an Ardougnese explorer, recently stole their tribal totem to use in his "private museum" back home; Kangai requests you to bring back the totem to its rightful place. Change of Address Accept his request and travel to East Ardougne, either by using the ship north of the inn, or teleporting to the Ardougne lodestone. Once there, head to the Handelmort Mansion in the heart of the city, and directly east of the church. Try to enter the house, but you'll find that it is locked. Talk to the gardener, Horacio, about the house and he'll tell you about his ways of going around the security, accidentally blurting out about knowing the combination to a door lock - Handelmort's middle name. A quick look through the city guide in the house directly south of the mansion tells you that his middle name is Kurt. The only way into the house is by using a new teleporting invention from wizard Cromperty, who can be found in the house north-east of the Ardougne market. Ask him to teleport you in order to find the location of the target teleport stone; it is placed in the piled crates at the RPDT depot, responsible for all deliveries from the city. Search the crate next to you to find an address label, addressed to Lord Handelmort. Use this label on the north-east crate intended for the Chamber of Invention of the Wizards' Tower to cause the teleport block to be delivered to Lord Handelmort's house instead. Anti-Theft Systems Once you have done this, talk to an RPDT employee and ask when the crate will be delivered; they say they could do so now. Return to Wizard Cromperty and ask him to use his new teleport spell again, to be placed inside the house. Inside, try to go through the west door, but you'll be faced with a coded lock on the door - enter the password: K-U-R-T. Go through the door and investigate the stairs; if you don't, a trap will activate when using the stairs, dropping you into the Ardougne sewers. If you fall down the trap, talk to Cromperty again to be teleported back inside the house. Go up the stairs and enter the room to the east. Open the chest there and search it to find the stolen tribal totem. Finally, go back to Brimhaven and return the totem to Kangai Mau. Rewards * 1 Quest Point. * 1775 experience * 5 Swordfish (if you don't have enough inventory space, they will appear on the ground) * Transcript Music unlocked *None Required for completing Completion of Tribal Totem is required for the following: *Back to my Roots Cultural references *There are several possible references to the series, these being: Lord Handelmort - a reference to Lord Voldemort, the Chamber of Invention - a reference to The Chamber of Secrets and when talking to Horacio, he almost reveals the combination to a door and then says "Hum. I probably shouldn't have said that." referring to where Hagrid accidentally reveals the secret of Fluffy. Additionally, Horacio is a gardener in the quest while Hagrid was a gamekeeper. Trivia *Tribal Totem was the first quest to incorporate Thieving. es:Tribal Totem nl:Tribal Totem fi:Tribal Totem Category:Tribal Totem Category:Ardougne Category:Wikia Game Guides quests